Dangerous & Moving
by LadyLucifer13
Summary: Letal y mortifero, esas eran dos palabras que definian a la perfeccion a Hibari Kyoya. El como Dino Cavallone habia logrado domarle hasta la sumision era algo que solo él y el guardian de la nube sabrian


**Nombre:** "Dangerous and moving"

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**Autor:** Lady Lucifer.

**Clasificación:** NC-17

**Parejas:** Dino x Hibari.

**Género:** Angst y drama.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**Yaoi, algo de drama y la tipica actitud agresiva de Hibari que bien puede considerarse peligrosa para la integridad de muchos.

**Nota de la autora: **Aquí les traigo un nuevo oneshot, este va entera y completamente dedicado a mi querida Lorey-chan, la que apesar de adorar a Hibari como seme, a aprendido a amar esta pareja solamente por que yo [y varias otras amigas] le hemos mostrado el lado positivo de esta.

Como dato, este oneshot entra en mi categoria de fics basados en canciones, esperando que adivinen el nombre de la cancion [si, se llama igual que el fic] de mis cantantes favoritas, Tatu.

Creo que eso es todo lo que queria decir.

Ahora me despido esperando que les guste.

Besos.

Lucy.

"**Dangerous and moving"**

"_**Tomaste todo lo que tenia y nunca lo devolviste"**_

Dino soltó un suspiro y continuó caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola, Tsuna le había llamado con urgencia, alegando que tenía un problema que solo él podía solucionar, y el joven jefe Cavallone siento el amigo seudo hermano mayor del castaño simplemente no había podido negarse a tal pedido.

El rubio se detuvo precipitadamente al escuchar ruido provenir de uno de los tantos salones del pasillo por donde estaba pasando.

_¿Pero que demonios? – _susurró para si mismo acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola con cuidado. No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja ante lo que acontecía en el interior de aquel salón.

_¡Dino-san! – _esa era la voz de Tsuna, el que estaba apegado a la pared cerca de la puerta, a su lado y aferrado fuertemente a su mano estaba el pequeño guardián del trueno, de ahora 10 años de edad.

_¿Qué sucede? – _inquirió el rubio adentrándose un poco mas en el lugar, sin llamar la atención de quienes estaban peleando.

El salón estaba destrozado y en el centro de este, de pie con armas en sus manos estaban nada mas y nada menos que Rokudo Mukuro y Hibari Kyoya, ambos presentaban uno que otro corte, una que otra herida. Dino escuchó como el castaño soltaba un largo suspiro de cansancio.

_Lo de siempre – _le respondió Tsuna, a lo que Dino enarcó una ceja, si bien sabia que Kyoya y Rokudo no se llevaban bien, nunca creyó posible que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido aun explotaran en peleas como estas.

_¿¡Siempre es así! – _soltó sorprendido.

_No, no – _corrigió Tsuna – _Ellos discuten, esta vez las cosas se salieron un poco de control._

_¿Un poco? – _inquirió - _¿Cuántos salones han destruido ya?_

El rubio pudo ver como el otro dudaba un poco y desviaba la mirada, como si estuviese meditando que clase de respuesta dar. Dino no pudo evitar pensar que todo esto saldría muy caro.

_Tres – _le respondió finalmente el menor.

_Por un segundo pensé que serian mas – _le dijo el mayor pasándose una mano el cabello – _Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Me llamaste para controlar a Kyoya?_

_Si – _le respondió el castaño con firmeza.

_Son tus guardianes, deberías poder controlarlos – _le soltó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

_En cualquier otra situación lo haría, pero ahora están demasiado metidos en la pelea, si intervengo ahora podría hacerles daño._

_Oh – _eso era algo que Tsuna evitaría a toda costa, sin importas las circunstancias.

_Por eso te llame, tu eres la única otra persona que conozco que puede controlar a Hibari-san – _Dino sonrió de medio lado ante esto.

_Esta bien, yo me encargo de Kyoya, __tú preocúpate de Rokudo._

_Lo se. – _Tsuna miró al niño que aun tenia fervientemente sujeto, el que le miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes – _Lambo, ve a donde Yamamoto ¿Ya?_

_Esta bien – _y Lambo salió del lugar obedeciendo las palabras del castaño.

_Eso si me sorprendió – _soltó Dino como quien no quiere la cosa, después de todo el guardián más joven no era conocido por su amor a las ordenes, muy por el contrario.

_Mejor hagamos esto rápido, no quiero lidiar con mas lugares de la mansión destruidos._

Con un movimiento rápido Tsuna pasó a Hyper Mode y se lanzó a por Mukuro, el cual estando tan concentrado peleando con Hibari no se percato de este ataque sorpresa, quedando de esta manera inconsciente en el suelo con Tsuna sentado sobre el. Antes de que Hibari pudiese aprovecharse de todo esto Dino movió su látigo con destreza y atrapó las tonfas del menor, las que arrojó a un lado para luego con otro movimiento preciso atrapar las manos del moreno.

_Suéltame__ – _soltó el moreno en un susurro peligroso.

_No – _respondió Dino tirando del látigo y atrayendo al menor hacia él, a pesar del hecho de que Hibari ya no era un niño, seguía siendo más bajo que Dino, solo un poco mas bajo. El rubio no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de que tuviese 21 años el japonés no había cambiado nada.

El rubio estaba seguro de que si las miradas mataran, estaría seis metros bajo tierra. Aseguró el agarre que tenia en las manos de Hibari.

_¿Qué quieres ahora Tsuna? – _inquirió Dino mirando al castaño, el cual había dejado al ilusionista a un lado, peculiarmente con la cabeza de este apoyada en su regazo.

_Llévatelo__ de la mansión – _Hibari se volteó lentamente para mirar a Tsuna.

_Herbívoro__…- _soltó con voz peligrosa, a lo que el castaño achicó la mirada.

_Nada de __**herbívoro **__– _le respondió desafiante – _No quiero a ninguno de ustedes dos en la mansión Vongola hasta que todo este reparado – _soltó notando como su guardián de la nube mirada al de la niebla – _Mientras mas lejos estén el uno del otro, mejora para todos…en especial para mi – _dijo con voz cortante.

_Me parece una buena idea – _le respondió Dino mirando a Tsuna y luego a Hibari - _¿Vamos Kyoya?_

_Te morderé hasta la muerte – _le respondió – _mejor los morderé a todos._

_Si, si – _Dino no le dio más importancia al asunto y rodeando con su látigo el cuello de Hibari, hizo presión, unos de segundos de privación de aire y el guardián de la nube caía inconsciente en los brazos del rubio.

_Eso fue algo que nunca me habría esperado – _dijo Tsuna viendo como Dino tomaba a Hibari de la espalda y las rodillas.

_Yo tampoco me esperaba que dejaras a Rokudo inconsciente con un solo golpe y después me sujetaras con tanto cuidado – _el castaño enarcó una ceja y paso la mirada del rubio al japonés inconsciente que tenia en sus brazos – _Lo se, lo se. Lo mismo va para mi - _ y con una sonrisa en los labios salió del destruido salón y luego de la mansión, subiendo al automóvil que le esperaba afuera.

El viaje fue relativamente corto. Dino estaba agradecido de que Hibari no hubiese despertado en el trayecto, hubiese hecho todo aun mas complicado. Cuando entró a la mansión Cavallone con el guardián Vongola de la nube en brazos, Romario le miró con cejas arqueadas y brazos cruzados, esperando alguna clase de explicación para esto.

_¿Jefe?_

_Después Romario, después – _fue lo único que dijo el rubio para luego subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, el moreno en sus brazos se removió un poco, pero no despertó, el rubio sonrió y se adentro en su recamara, cerrando la puerta a su espalda con una patada suave, aun no quería despertar a su **pupilo.**

-D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M-

Hibari comenzó a abrir sus ojos oscuros, de inmediato su cerebro comenzó a reordenar todo dentro de su cabeza, todo lo que había sucedido antes de perder la conciencia, recordó con claridad la discusión y luego la pelea con Rokudo Mukuro, la sorpresiva intervención de Sawada Tsunayoshi, y luego…_oh si_…el látigo de Cavallone. El moreno termino de despertarse para así poder analizar sus alrededores y salir de donde fuera que estaba lo mas rápido posible. Enarcó una ceja al reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, volteó la mirada al sentir un brazo alrededor de si cintura, al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro semi despierto del rubio jefe Cavallone.

_Buenos días Kyoya – _saludó el mayor algo somnoliento. Hibari achicó la mirada dispuesto a darle un solo golpe, pero notando de inmediato que no podía hacerlo.

_¿Qué…_

_Tenia que asegurarme que no me matarías mientras dormía – _soltó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa, señalando las esposas que sujetaban las muñecas del menor, las que a su vez estaban sujetas a una cadena y a la cabecera de la cama.

_Suéltame – _siseó el japonés moviendo sus manos para ver las esposas que le sujetaban. Dino rió por lo bajo y apretó el cuerpo del otro al suyo. Hibari se removió pero el rubio era mas fuerte, bastante mas fuerte de lo que hacia creer al mundo y al mismo Hibari.

_Vamos Kyoya, no tienes porque ponerte así – _las palabras de Dino parecieron avivar aun mas las ganas del menor de soltarse del agarre, pero si algo le sobraba al jefe Cavallone, era paciencia y perseverancia, así que no se movió.

Pasaron unos minutos y luego unas horas, el movimiento se atenuó hasta desaparecer por completo, Dino supo que Hibari se había cansado de insistir al fin. La respiración acompasada del menor le indicó que este se había quedado dormido.

_Ves que no es tan difícil - _ soltó al aire. Llegar a esto había costado, pero Dino tenía sus puntos de ventaja en comparación a Hibari. Era paciente, perseverante y por sobre todo era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, todo ello junto le brindaba al jefe Cavallone todas las de ganar, solo si se enfrentaba al japonés solo.

El rubio se había deshecho de la chaqueta, corbata y pantalones de Hibari, dejando al joven guardián de la nube solo con su camisa morada, la que en contraste con su piel le hacia resaltar aun mas. Dino no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de que Hibari se veía adorable así, entre sus brazos, durmiendo tranquilamente, tras ese pensamiento, el rubio regreso a dormir.

Para cuando el guardián Vongola de la nube comenzó a despertar nuevamente, lo primero que noto fue el hecho de que seguía en el mismo lugar y segundo que para su sorpresa estaba completamente solo. Con la mirada sombría comenzó a analizar su situación, partiendo por suponer en donde podría estar Cavallone, cuando tiempo tomaría para que este regresara, cuando tiempo podría tomar su escape y obviamente la inminente sentencia que caería sobre el rubio una vez que se viese libre de todo esto. Cavallone se había atrevido a dejarle inconciente en medio de una pelea, aquello era inconcebible.

Iba a moverse de la cama cuando no solo notó su atuendo, sino que también las esposas que continuaban adornando sus muñecas, Hibari miro dichas cosas como si fuesen el objeto mas despreciable en el universo, lo que era así tomando en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

Se sentó en la cama analizando las esposas, gruesas y por tanto resistentes, tenían un poco de llamas de ultima voluntad lo que volvía imposible que Hibari pudiese utilizar sus propias llamas para liberarse, no podía arriesgarse a usar su atributo si no sabia que consecuencias podría traer para el y como reaccionarían las esposas. Después de ello estaba el hecho de que solo llevaba su camisa puesta, la que le cubría apenas hasta el muslo. Achicó la mirada ante eso.

_Herbívoro pervertido – _susurró para si mismo mientras se cubría con las sabanas, las cortinas en la habitación estaban abiertas, mostrando un brillante y resplandeciente sol, el moreno supuso que debieran ser las tres y algo de la tarde. De repente toda su atención se dirigió a la puerta, la que se abrió solo segundos después, revelando al rubio con una bandeja en sus manos.

_Veo que has despertado._

_Pervertido – _soltó Hibari a modo de respuesta.

_No podía dejar que durmieras con esa ropa tan incomoda Kyoya – _le respondió Dino entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se había referido con esa sola palabra.

_Suéltame – _ordenó señalando sus muñecas, a lo que el mayor movió la cabeza negativamente, dejando la bandeja sobre su escritorio, fuera del alcance del menor.

_Sabes que si lo hago lo primero que harás será regresar a donde Tsuna y armar otra pelea con Rokudo – _Hibari achicó la mirada.

_El herbívoro aquel merecía ser mordido._

_Y aquello no lo dudo, pero conociendo a Tsuna todas estas constantes peleas deben ser agotadoras._

_No me interesa el herbívoro Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Sabes que muy en el fondo eso no es así, sino, no habrías entrado a pelear con Rokudo en primer lugar – _Dino sabia que tenia toda la razón, después de todo conocía lo suficiente a Kyoya como para saber que si actuó como actuó es porque había una razón detrás de ello, esa era una de las mayores diferencias entre el actual Hibari Kyoya y el de hace 5 años atrás. El Kyoya de ahora solo bajo ciertas circunstancias actuaba y reaccionaba como había reaccionado en la mansión Vongola.

Hibari guardo silencio viendo como el rubio se acercaba con la bandeja de comida y se detenía a su lado con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

_Nada de intentar matarme. Mi tarea aquí es mantenerte fuera del alcance de Rokudo y fuera de la mansión Vongola – _el moreno le miró enarcando una ceja – _Tuve que amarrarte – _señaló las esposas con la mirada.

_A tu cama – _soltó Hibari.

_Si, me pareció una buena idea –_ un silencio siguió a esas palabras - _¿Vas a matarme?_

_Comeré primero – _le respondió el moreno, a lo que Dino dejó la bandeja sobre el regazo del menor y se sentó en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. Hibari tenía suficiente libertad en sus manos como para comer sin problema alguno.

-D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M-

_Entonces…¿Todo esta bien? – _la voz de Tsuna sonaba…dudosa, aunque era comprensible, cualquier en sus circunstancias tampoco creería del todo las palabras del otro.

_Si, excelente – _le respondió Dino - _¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? -_inquirió el rubio girándose en la silla para así poder ver por la ventana.

_Mejor._ _Mukuro esta relativamente mas tranquilo – _comenzó a decir el castaño del otro lado de la línea – _Aunque tuve que llamar a Chrome-san para que viniera a vigilarlo._

_Ah…_

_A ayudado bastante – _Tsuna rió al recordar algo – _Aun no entiendo como Hibari-san puede estar tan tranquilo contigo._

_¿Tranquilo? – _inquirió con una risa suave – _Kyoya no esta tranquilo, todos los días quiere salir de aquí._

_¡¿Qué? ¿Entonces?_

_Tengo paciencia, y Kyoya sabe que no lo dejaré irse hasta que tu me digas que lo quieres de regreso en la mansión – _le respondió Dino como si aquello fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

_Cavallone tiene algo de sentido –_ el rubio pudo escuchar otra voz del otro lado de la línea.

_¡Mukuro!_ _¡Que te he dicho de entrar en mi oficina!_

_¿Qué no lo haga? Kufufufufufufu_

_¡Mukuro! ¡Mukuro! ¡__Desátame! ¡Ahora! – _Dino enarcó una ceja, las cosas parecían estar poniéndose interesantes del otro lado del teléfono.

El rubio pudo escuchar que el teléfono caía al suelo, unos gritos mas de Tsuna, la risa de Mukuro y luego que alguien recogía el teléfono.

_Lo siento Dino-san – _era Tsuna, sonaba algo cansado.

_¿Y Rokudo?_

_Inconciente…Otra vez – _soltó como quien no quiere la cosa - _¡Oh! Chrome-san, ¿Podrías llevarte a ese bulto? – _escuchó Dino que le decía a la chica que acababa de entrar.

_Por supuesto Boss._

_¿Ella puede sola? – _no pudo evitar preguntar el jefe Cavallone.

_No puedes imaginarte lo útil que pueden ser las ilusiones._

_Me imagino – _Dino rió.

_Entonces nos veremos._

_Por supuesto, __tú me avisas cuando quieras de regreso a tu guardián de la nube._

_Lo haré, lo haré._

Dino finalizó la llamada, dejó el teléfono en su respectivo lugar en el escritorio y sonrió levemente. Pasando una mano por su cabello, el rubio no pudo evitar pensar sobre la curiosa suerte de Tsuna, si bien el jefe Vongola tenía los guardianes más poderosos desde Primo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que cada uno de ellos era un espécimen propio, todos excéntricos a su propia especial manera.

El rubio se dedico a firmar unos documentos y a hacer una que otra llamada telefónica, las horas pasaron con demasiada prisa, para cuando se dio cuenta, el sol ya se había ocultado en el cielo, el que a su vez ya estaba salpicado de brillantes estrellas. Se detuvo un segundo para ver el reloj de su muñeca.

_Las diez – _soltó para si. Desvió la mirada a sus documentos – _Lo mejor es terminar todo esto primero – _se dijo para luego continuar firmando y revisando cosas, así dejaba trabajo adelantado y podía descansar un poco mas. Dino sonrió ante la expectativa de descanso, más aun si este incluía a Hibari.

Hibari por su parte caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de Dino, el rubio se había deshecho de las esposas, pero en su lugar había fortificado toda posible vía de escape que el moreno fuese capaz de encontrar en la recamara.

El joven guardián de la nube iba descalzo, llevaba unos pantalones holgados que Dino había conseguido para el y una polera de este mismo, todo el conjunto de color negro, lo que había resaltar la piel blanca del japonés. Estaba aburrido y harto de estar encerrado, pero por lo menos la habitación del rubio era lo suficientemente grande como para que Hibari no se sintiera sofocado. Con el pasar de los días, las ganas de regresa a la mansión Vongola a golpear a Rokudo Mukuro hasta dejarlo hecho pulpa se habían ido atenuando poco a poco, no quería admitir que el rubio le había convenido de ello. En la practica mas que hacerle cambiar de parecer, el rubio entraba en todo esto como un factor distractor, todo lo que hacia, lo hacia para capar el 100% de la atención de Hibari, lo que por supuesto, lograba con mucha insistencia, lo que a largo plazo le hacia olvidar porque demonios estaba en la mansión Cavallone y no en la Vongola.

Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se quedo en esa posición una buena cantidad de minutos, a la espera de que algo sucediera, lo que sea. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por esta se asomó Romario, quien traía una bandeja en sus manos.

_Buenas – _soltó adentraba en a habitación y dejaba la bandeja adentraba en a habitación y dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio – _El jefe se quedará hasta tarde en la oficina, tiene algunas cosas que hacer – _le dijo el mayor sabiendo que por si mismo Hibari no preguntaría absolutamente nada con respecto a Dino – _Si desea algo mas no dude en pedirlo – _dijo señalando un pequeño aparato de comunicación interno, semejante aun teléfono – _El numero uno soy yo – _y tras eso salio de la habitación del rubio, dejando al joven japonés nuevamente solo.

Hibari espero unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse al escritorio, en donde la comida esperaba. Al destapar la bandeja, nuevamente se encontró con un plato de comida japonesa perfectamente preparada, siempre que venia a la mansión Cavallone esos pequeños detalles estaban allí para el, como era el caso de la comida.

El guardián Vongola comió todo lo que Dino había mandado a preparar para él, para luego acercarse a la ventana de la habitación, desde allí podía ver la parte trasera de la mansión, una piscina, unos amplios jardines, hombres patrullando. Se volteo para ver la hora, el reloj en una de las paredes marcaba las 10 de la noche, por alguna extraña razón no parecía tener muchas ganas de dormir.

-D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M- D&M-

_Peligroso y en movimiento – _soltó Dino mirando a Romario con enfado en sus ojos cafés - _¿Cómo sucedió esto? – _inquirió preocupado poniéndose de pie.

_No lo se muy bien – _le respondió el mayor agachando la mirada – _Esto no debió suceder._

_¡Por supuesto que no! – _el rubio rodeó el escritorio y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta – _Llama a Vongola y dile lo que sucedió, no creo que Kyoya haya dejado la mansión, pero mas vale prevenir – _le ordenó Dino antes de salir presuroso de su oficina.

Tal como le había dicho a Romario, no creía que el otro se hubiese ido así como así de la mansión, no después de estas dos semanas en donde Dino se había dedicado con calma y paciencia a tranquilizar a Hibari. Con su experiencia para tratar con el menor, sabía como lidiar con sus desplantes, con su peculiar carácter, con todo eso, después de todo la relación que tenían Dino y Hibari se rozaba tentadoramente con una fina línea en donde del otro lado esperaba la palabra **"amantes", **el rubio había sabido ser paciente y sabia con seguridad que a pesar de lo que pudiese decir o hacer el menor, este no le rechazaba por completo, y Dino realmente deseaba con todo su corazón que ese **"no rechazo"**, fuese algo mas….solo para saber que todos estos años no habían sido en vano.

El rubio se detuvo abruptamente en mitad de un pasillo y se volteó, frente a él la biblioteca de la mansión. Dino tenia un presentimiento, y si algo había aprendido en sus años de entrenamiento, era el hecho deque un presentimiento, cualquiera que fuese debía ser escuchado. Así que tomando una decisión abrió una de las puertas dobles de la biblioteca y entró.

_¿Kyoya? – _llamó con voz suave.

_Deberías saber que en estos lugares no se habla – _fue la seca respuesta. Dino no pudo reprimir su sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras. Al parecer no había estado tan equivocado después de todo.

_Lo se, pero esta es __**mi **__biblioteca – _puntualizó, caminando entre las estanterías, buscando con la mirada al joven guardián Vongola, el que al parecer se había ocultado perfectamente entre las sombras - _¿Por qué escapaste?_

_No escape – _señaló el menor.

_¿Entonces?_

_Necesitaba salir __–_ soltó como si nada, Dino sonrió mas ampliamente ¿Por qué aquella respuesta no le parecía extraña?

_Todos en la mansión creen que escapaste –_ comenzó a decir el rubio sin detener sus pasos – _Tengo a todos mis hombres buscándote por los terrenos alrededor de la mansión._

_Deben estar buscando en los jardines y en lo profundo del bosque cercando – _Hibari tenia razón, ninguno de ellos pensaría que el japonés continuaba en la mansión, solo Dino lo había creído, y solo le había dicho s Romario, lo que significaba que quizás nadie les encontraría ¿Por qué ese solo pensamiento hizo que miles de imágenes nada puras cruzaran la cabeza del rubio?

_Pervertido – _Hibari apareció frente a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y antes de que el rubio pudiese decir algo mas, sintió como algo frío envolvía sus muñecas. Hibari había traído consigo sus esposas.

_¿Y esto?_

_Retribución._

_Venganza querrá__s decir._

_Quizás _– el moreno sonrió de medio lado y Dino no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Hibari empujó a Dino hasta hacerle caer sentado sobre un sillón cercando, para luego afirmar las esposas sobre la cabeza del rubio en una firme lámpara de metal, de aquellas que van del suelo hasta arriba.

_¿Qué haces Kyoya? – _el mencionado no respondió, simplemente para sorpresa del rubio se sentó sobre él.

Y con una sonrisa de medio lado…

_Ahora, preparate para ser mordido – _Y Dino no pudo mas que reír.

Sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos al fin.

**FIN.**

**Nota de la autora: **Y bueno…otro oneshot para sumar a mi monstruosa cantidad de oneshots, y cuando digo monstruosa es que así lo es, si bien en aun tengo pocos, en la practica en varios cuadernos tengo escrito mas de 10, eso y sin contar todos los que tengo planeado escribir…nada me detiene~

Ahora, ya que termine **Insatiable**, continuare con otro de mis fic largos, continuare "Blood in the shadows"

Me voy a escribir.

Besos.

Lucy.


End file.
